Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver personalized content and convenience to consumers. One area of interest has been mapping services and travel event notifications communicated to devices and users. However, these mapping services can require constant updating, indicate inaccurate locations, location and query privacy policies, as well as have demanding bandwidth requirements. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to enabling event notifications to a user and/or user device independent of mapping services.